After the Change in the Game
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: What happenes the next few seconds after the finale, then B&B telling the people they think of as family, mainly Zach.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

"I'm pregnant." Brennan said simply, the words laced with disbelief, even though she had tangible proof. "You're the father." she waited for his reaction, locking eyes.

For a moment, he stared in shock. Then, slowly, a smile grew on his face, his eyes sparkling. Brennan matched it in relief.

Booth stepped forward, reaching out for her and wrapping his arms around her body, bringing his face down and against hers, their lips locking.

When they separated, he gazed down at her. "I guess I should ask what you want before I get excited, right?"

Brennan smiled softly. "I think your excitement has confirmed what I was already fairly sure I was going to do," she took a deep breath. "I'm going to be a mother, Booth. You are going to be a father. Again."

His smile grew. "Proposing would be kinda useless, wouldn't it?"

She shook her head. "I don't believe that a child is a reason to marry someone. You marry someone because you love them." she pondered that for a moment. "Or because you live in a culture where arranged marriages are used. In that case, you do not marry for love, you marry because it was arranged. However, as I don't necessarily believe in marriage, those are irrelevant."

Booth chuckled softly at her version of 'no'.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know you would prefer not to have another child out of wedlock-"

"Bones. I love you. That includes your disbelief in marriage."

Brennan exhaled quietly. "I love you also, Booth." she said softly. She paused, looking away for a moment. "Sweets is going to 'freak out', as some would say, when we tell him."

This time Booth laughed out loud. "He's going to have a stroke."

..

As it turned out, Sweets did not have a stroke. He did, however, spit out an entire mouthful of the tea he was drinking, jump up, and make noises that Brennan though were probably supposed to be words.

Angela shrieked and hugged her best friend when they told her.

Hodgins almost dropped his new son.

Cam was the most composed. "Congratulations, you two." she said with an almost proud smile.

Max said, "Oh. So that's why you kept talking about kids when you were undercover at the bowling alley."

The squinterns were generally confused, excited, and frantic, realizing that as soon as they had gotten rid of one pregnant coworker, they were going to have another one, hormones and all.

Then, there was Zach

Brennan insisted on telling him alone, so Booth drove her and sat in the car outside, waiting.

Zach sat waiting for his old boss, alone at the visitor table. When she got there, they sat in silence for a while, each remembering the time they spent in silence with each other, staring at remains, attempting to get them to give up their secrets.

Finally, Zach spoke. "I read that someone died in the Jeffersonian." he started.

"One of my interns, yes. A sniper mistook him for Booth." Brennan was proud that her voice was steady.

"Your interns don't seem to have the best of luck." Zach commented.

"Yes. Well, besides one dying and one being recruited by a serial killer, they don't have such bad luck."

Zach actually smiled at that. "Hodgins visited. Angela had her baby. He was not blind. Hodgins seemed very proud and happy."

"The baby is gorgeous, Zach" Brennan smiled happily.

"Maybe they will let Angela and Hodgins bring him in here," Zach commented wistfully.

"You'll meet him when they release you, Zach" Brennan attempted to comfort him with something they both knew wasn't the truth. Brennan smiled, and looked away. "You will also meet my child."

Zach looked at her in shock. "You are pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes." Brennan confirmed.

"Is it rude to ask who supplied the other 50% of the fetuses DNA?" Zach questioned.

Brennan laughed. "No. That would be Booth."

"You and Agent Booth had sexual intercourse?" Zach questioned.

"That is correct." Brennan confirmed.

Zach though about that for a moment. "Will the FBI allow you to continue working together?"

She sighed. "We haven't made an official announcement. But with our arrest rate, and with Sweet's continued support and insistence that it would not interfere with our professional performance, we should probably be allowed to continue with our partnership."

Zach nodded slowly. "If they try and replace Booth with someone else, tell them you will no longer work with the FBI."

"I think that would be unethical," Brennan chuckled.

Zach shrugged. "Does that really matter?"

Brennan looked down. "We all miss you, Zach We want you back."

"I would like to be back." he glanced around. "Everyone here is insane." he told her.

"Zach, you're in a mental-" she paused at the look on his face. "You were stating the obvious to be amusing. You succeeded."

"Yes. Well, I have a lot of time to think of them." he sighed, then grinned. "You will have no extra time soon. From what I know of small children, they take up most of their parents time."

A man came up to the table. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, Zach, but your visiting time is up."

Brennan looked up to him. "Just- a couple more minutes?"

He shook his head. "I already let you go over."

Brennan frowned, but stood, Zach copying her movements. She pulled him into a hug. "You _will _get out of here, Zach" she pulled away. "I'll be by again soon."

"Alright, Dr. Brennan. Thank you for visiting." as she turned reluctantly away from the young man, he spoke again. "And- congratulations. You'll make a wonderful mother."

**Yeah, I know, the finale was a while ago, but I never finished this. My friend Gen helped me. **

**Me: Gen, would you like to say hi to the readers?**

**Gen: Hi to the readers.**

**Me: Okay, is there anything else you want to say?**

**Gen: I like food? I don't know. Unicorns are magical. The keyboard cat is awesome. Want to hear a poem I wrote?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Gen: Plates made of porcelain**

**are like clouds**

**on a blueless day.**

**Only until they break**

**may you see through them.**

**Me: ...That's awesome. People, leave comments to tell Gen what you think of her poem. Oh, and of the fic.**

**R&R?**


End file.
